Deathnote: Execution Stanza
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: A few years after faking her death, Misa returns. She assumes an alias to hide her identity as she seeks to avenge Light Yagami by taking out the humans who had a hand in his death, and she plans to destroy a certain Shinigami as well!
1. Red Note

Deathnote: Execution Stanza

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

7/28/2014

The young woman opened the red notebook with great care. Selecting her favorite pen, she pressed it to an empty page and allowed the silver ink to flow.

Shuichi Aizawa- Heart Attack- Climbs to the top of the Eiffel Tower, has a heart attack, and falls off.

She smiled as she wrote, twirling her short purple hair around with her free hand.

Kanzo Mogi- Heart Attack- Vacations in Las Vegas and wins big while gambling. Accepts his winnings in one large sum and spends it all buying various Misa-Misa dolls online.

Hideki Ide- Heart attack- While attending Kanzo Mogi's funeral suffers a heart attack. Bites through his finger and writes the words "Is Kira Back?" in his own blood.

"That should be enough for now. This way they'll know that Kira is back. I'll let the others wait in fear."

"Hey Akira-chan," her friend called out from the other room. "I'm ordering a pizza. Do you want mushrooms?"

"Sure Haruka-chan," she answered.

Akira smiled and thought to herself, 'I'll kill them all, including that damn Shinigami Ryuuk!'


	2. Experimentation

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, Boogiepop, or the song Billy in Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, Boogiepop, or the song Billy in Despair

All names of written in the Deathnote that didn't come from the show or manga were created randomly by my head. I'll try to make them sound fake, considering what happens when a name is written down.

Oh, and sorry Ryuuk fans. I'm just trying to think from Akira's point of view. Plus I'm mad at him. In fact, Ryuuk fans may not like this story very much..

7/30

"Boring," yawned Akira Miyashita. She turned off the TV, completely uninterested in the story of actress Misa-Misa's life and death. 'It was so easy,' she thought. 'I fooled them all.' On February 14th of the year 2011, Misa Amane had faked her death and cast aside her name, taking on the new identity of "Akira Miyashita."

The name was easy to come up with. Akira was simply based on "Kira" the name given to the God who had tried to save the world from evil. But that God was in fact, Light Yagami, the love of Misa's life. And he had died, killed by a Deathnote, the very weapon he was using to save the world. Technically it wasn't the same Deathnote, but it was still pretty ironic.

The name Miyashita was a reference to Miyashita Touka of the popular Boogiepop novels and Boogiepop Phantom anime series. Within her dwelt another personality, that of the Shinigami known as Boogiepop.

Akira turned on her computer and looked up some names.

"Watkin Hash," she read. "Robbed a bank and shot three people, killing two. Then hit a five-year-old with his getaway car. Nobody died, but this is still an inexcusable crime. So he lives in America. Perfect for my test the Deathtrigger."

"What's the Deathtrigger?" Asked Ryuuk, the Shinigami possessing Akira. The very Shinigami directly responsible for killing Light. He enjoyed watching Akira's quest for revenge, never suspecting he himself was a target.

Akira wasn't sure if Ryuuk knew who she was, but she had a plan. It would just require some patience.

"Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" She asked with a smile. Anytime she spoke to Ryuuk, it was a test of all her skills as an actress. She had to suppress the hurt and rage she felt toward the hideous creature

"Yeah," he answered simply.

'Haven't Shinigami ever heard of mouthwash?' Thought Akira.

Watkin Hash- Heart Attack-Boa

Akira smiled as she wrote, wondering if her plan would work. 'If this succeeds, then I've unlocked a whole new way to use the Deathnote. If the Deathtrigger functions as planned, then I'll be able to destroy them all.'

However, she knew she'd have to be patient. 'I need to wait at least 24 days to see if this does function as a loophole to get around the 23 day rule.'

Akira's cell phone rang, playing the song "Billy in Despair."

"Hey Matsuda," she answered. "You can't make it tonight," she said with a forged sadness in her voice. "Are you free tomorrow? No? Bye." She hung up her phone and walked to her bed. "Damn that jerk," she screamed into her pillow. "I'd kill him now if I could. But I need him."

Ryuuk was intrigued and almost asked why, but was too afraid of the angry girl.

Akira calmed down and turned back to her computer. "Well, I've got my test subject, now to see if any of my victims have died yet. Of course they hadn't had enough time had elapsed. "Maybe I should kill someone else, right now."

Roger Ruvie-Shot 666 Times.

"And so shall the second Watari die," Akira said with a smile.

To be continued

Again sorry its short

Oh and a warning... one of my weaknesses as an author is getting lazy toward the end of a story

And I also apologize for calling the second ending theme Billy in Despair,I know some people prefer the original Japanese names over english translations, but I don't know what the original tile is.

Oh and sorry if this sucks, I wrote it in a few minutes.

Please review.


	3. E

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or Zetsubo Billy

Thanks, That Random Person

(I hope I got your name right.)

I have two questions; is it weird that Misa/Akira is dating Matsuda and calling him by his last name? It was kind of a mistake on my part, so I'll just go with it for now. Also, is it weird for them to be dating at all? I wonder if there are any fans of this pair. I'll have to check.

Akira Miyashita tossed an apple into the air. 'With the Shinigami eyes, you're able to see the name and lifespan of anyone you look at,' she thought. 'But I've legally changed my name from Misa to Akira, so I wonder which he sees.'

Ryuuk caught the apple and ate it whole.

Akira went over the facts in her head. 'Mogi's still alive. But Aizawa is gone. His funeral is tomorrow so that means that Ide will die next.' She remembered what she had written in the note book.

Hideki Ide- Heart attack- While attending Kanzo Mogi's funeral suffers a heart attack. Bites through his finger and writes the words "Is Kira Back?" in his own blood.

'There's no way they can pass that off as a coincidence. They'll know that there's a new Kira around, a Kira who knows their names. They'll know it's a Kira who will kill them all. They'll be terrified, and I want them to be.'

Akira's cell phone began to play Zetsubou Billy.

Akira once more tapped into her talent as an actress to answer with a happy voice. "Hey Matsuda, It's nice to hear from you."

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked.

"Sure," Akira answered. "Pick me up at five."

Once the call was over she let out another roar of rage. Luckily, the only one around to see it was Ryuuk. The Shinigami seemed intimidated by the outburst. Akira hid her smile well. 'So he actually believes I'm losing my temper,' Akira thought happily. 'It takes way more then that for me to lose my cool. But having Ryuuk believe my act really helps. Now its time to test out his eyesight.'

Akira turned to Ryuuk and began her little test. "Pretending to actually like that jerk Matsuda is really hard," She told him. "It's a good thing I used to be an actress."

Ryuuk was too stupid to fake being surprised. He was also to stupid to not inquire. Akira reasoned that one of two things could happen.

1) Ryuuk is surprised and asks about her work as an actress.

Chance that Ryuuk knows she is Misa:5 Percent

2) Ryuuk doesn't ask about her work as an actress.

Chance that Ryuuk knows she is Misa: 75 Percent

Akira's heart skipped a beat when Ryuuk spoke.

"I know," he said. "A Shinigami's eyes can't be fooled, Misa."

This was supposed to be longer, but I thought this would make a great cliff-hanger. I'll write the next chapter soon.

Next Chapter: The Funeral (Title Subject to Change)


	4. Date

I can't get online right now. Darn it, I really wanted to go on YouTube to watch people get hit in the crotch!

Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube…. Or Deathnote. (Though I did come close to buying one… a Deathnote Journal to be precise..)

Warning… okay, honestly, I change my mind about a dozen times while I'm writing each chapter, but I'm planning a Matsuda+Misa kiss. This will not be a pairing. Yes Misa is dating Matsuda, but she's just using him.

Again I'm going to try to make up crazy names for the Deathnote victims.

Oh and Akira's a boy's name? I thought it could be either, I swear to God I've heard it used as a girl's name. Oh well, Akira will just have to be like Tohru from Furuba, a girl with a boy's name!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

(Maybe I should write a X-Over where Yuki gets the Deathnote. What do you guys think?)

(PS: That was a joke.)

I know I said this chapter would be the funeral but it didn't work out like I planned.

Oh, I can't remember if Matsuda and the others can still see Ryuuk. Let's just say they can.

"So you know who I am?" Akira asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't feel like it," Ryuuk answered.

"Ryuuk… your breath stinks," was all that she said.

Akira started walking toward the mall so that she could buy a dress for her date.

Gyson Marters- Heart Attack-Wins the lottery on 8/4 and accepts it all in one lump sum. Donates it all to charity, then dies of a Heart Attack.

Junie Kylis- Heart Attack-Wins the lottery on 8/9 and accepts it all in one lump sum. Donates it all to charity, then dies of a Heart Attack.

Jimsen Marshell- Heart Attack-Wins the lottery on 8/18 and accepts it all in one lump sum. Donates it all to charity, then dies of a Heart Attack.

"What are you making them win the lottery for?" Ryuuk asked.

"Three acquitted murderers win the lottery, donate the money to charity, then die of a Heart Attack," Akira said to Ryuuk. "This way I can get rid of bad people and help out a worthy cause. But I won't specify which charities, because I want to see which ones they pick."

"Is that it?" Ryuuk asked.

"Nope," answered Akira. "The media won't be able to resist a story like this. They'll figure out its Kira's doing and they'll announce his return to the world. Crime rates will start going down again. When the world realizes that Kira is still out there, that's when the mass murders will begin again."

Akira heard a knock on the door.

"That's Matsuda, quick shoo," she told Ryuuk.

"You know, I killed Light because he was an ass," Ryuuk told her.

"Stop being such a whiny brat."

It was a nice restaurant, but the price of the food alarmed Akira. It seemed outside of Matsuda's normal price range. Not that she was worried about his wallet. She was worried about her waist size. She was tempted to order appetizers and deserts just to drain his wallet. She normally ate lightly, but the temptation was too great to resist. She even convinced Matsuda to order some wine. Some very expensive wine.

"You don't look to good Matsuda," Akira told him. "Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing," he lied.

But Akira knew what was wrong. Matsuda was terrified. His friend had died of a heart attack. Matsuda was afraid that he'd be next. Akira could see the worry in his eyes, the twinkling of fear. He couldn't hide it, no matter how he tried.

"What is it Touta?" Akira called him by his first name for only the second time since they had starting dating a year ago. She said it was because she wanted to be sure he was the one before he started calling him by first name. "You know you can tell me anything." 'Yes,' she thought. 'Remind him of the situation, go for it. I want to see the terror etched on his face forever.'

"Is this about your friend Aizawa?" She asked.

"No, its about..." Matsuda struggled.

It had to be a lie, right?

Or was he just too stupid to figure out Kira was back.

The waitress brought them their drinks.

Akira took a sip of her wine, but noticed something wrong. "There's something in here," she told him. She stuck her hand in to fish it out. What she found shocked her to the core.

"Will you marry me?" Matsuda asked.

It was a beautiful diamond ring.

A tear rolled down Akira's cheek.

To be continued

Okay, here's a question for you guys that may or may not affect the end of this story.

Do you want Misa/Akira to live or die?

Oh, and is this moving too slowly.? I'll try to hit the funeral by next chapter.

A/N: Edited on April 2nd to fix a minor typo.


	5. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

'Kay, Misa's going to live, but… sorry, she can't dump Matsuda. She's using him for her plans.

Oh, I'm going to try breaking up the story into sections with x's since I can't do spaces between lines, even with shift+enter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes, Touta, I'll marry you." Akira threw her arms around her fiancé. He slipped the ring on her finger so gently. Akira felt Matsuda's hand on hers, the warmth of his flesh on hers, and the meeting of their lips. But it was all meaningless to her.

'So this is how easy it is to play with someone's heart,' she thought. 'Light, I always knew that your love for me was a lie, but I never imagined it could be so easy to pretend.' This realization stung her heart. 'But I still love you. My revenge will go on.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was at the funeral the next day that Akira's plan was going into full effect. She wished she could be there, but it was to risky to ask Matsuda to take her. She was worried that Ryuuk would show up and ruin her plans.

But even though she couldn't go, she had the next best thing; she had hidden a tiny camera on Matsuda's suit, one too small to notice. Akira was watching everything at home, waiting for the moment it would happen.

Aizawa, Ide, Yamamoto, and Matsuda were gathered together, discussing the one thing they didn't want to believe. "It is a possibility," Ide said. "I don't want to believe it, but it's possible. He did die of a heart attack."

"Possible?" Said Matsuda in disbelief. "How can it be anything but a new Kira? This time he even knows our name's and faces. It's already over? We've lost."

"If this Kira knows are names and faces, why aren't we dead yet?" Asked Aizawa.

"Maybe its someone who wants you guys to suffer in fear," suggested Yamato. "Maybe this time around we've got a Kira who's out for revenge."

"What does L think?" Asked Matsuda.

"L's not talking," said Ide. "Ever since Watari died he's been thinking things over, trying to put the pieces together. I suppose that means he thinks there's a case."

The anticipation in Akira's heart was unbearable.

Then it happened, Ide fell over, clutching his chest in pain. Screams erupted throughout the room. Akira laughed in delight. "This is my divine judgment," she whispered.

"This proves it," said Matsuda, "There's a new Kira out there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm not sure if I'll do it, but I may add another Kira.

Do you guys think that would ruin the story?

Please give me your opinions, or vote in my poll, which I'll be adding to my profile page soon.

A/N: Edited a typo.


	6. Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

Well, I still haven't decided whether or not to include another Kira. I'm probably not going to because I'm not sure I could pull it off in an interesting way, but I might.

Spoilers: Near's name revealed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Today's the day,' that was the single thought racing through Akira's head. 'Today I test the Deathtrigger.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anthony Rester,Stephen Gevanni, Halle Lidner, and Touta Matsuda were all listening to L give his dramatic little, "We will catch Kira speech." But honestly, nobody believed him. They had all lost hope. They had no leads and their teammates were slowly dying off. There was no way to come up with any leads in time.

Even Mogi was dead. Matsuda had seen all of his comrades go and his heart was screaming in fear.

Despite protests on his part, Yamamoto had been kicked off the team.

"You weren't on the Kira case last time," explained L. "Kira has no reason to kill you. Let's not give him one."

Nobody from the SPK had died of a heart attack yet, but Lidner, Gevanni, and Rester were all terrified just the same. 'Does Kira know our names too?' They wondered. Roger Ruvie's death seemed to suggest so.

'Does Kira know my name?' Wondered L. 'No, I'm sure there's no way.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kira has returned," declared the newspapers. The proof, they claimed, was in the deaths of the three criminals who had won the lottery, and in the deaths of those investigators who had previously stood in his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As part of a survey, over 1000000 people were interviewed. 90 Percent believed in Kira's return. 65 Percent of people interviewed were on his side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akira waited for the bus, watching a live news report on her cell phone.

"Rest assured," L told the world. "I will catch Kira."

Akira mentally scoffed at the thought. 'Someone like you doesn't deserve the title of 'L,' you aren't even worthy of the nickname 'Near.' Nate River, you're going down. But first, I have some business to attend to.

Akira stepped on to the bus. She was followed by the criminal Watkin Hash.

"No way," exclaimed Ryuuk. "You wrote his name into the Death Note over a month ago. How is he still alive?"

'It would appear the Deathtrigger works,' Akira smile proudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the next chapter, it will finally be revealed. What is the Deathtrigger?

I just hope nobody's done it before.


	7. Deathtrigger

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote

I would like to dedicate this chapter to y cousin, who I shall refer to as M. Misa is her favorite character.

A/N: The second Kira makes a minor appearance. Sorry it's nothing big.

Okay I've got a few OC's. So sorry but I'm not taking anymore. It will be fun using your OC's though. I just hope everyone likes what I'm doing with their characters.

Oh, and I'm half way done with the next chapter.

...

The epilogue will have two halves, one half takes place right after the story, the second half shows how the world has changed after 50 years. Most of the OCs will be inserted into the second half. I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil too much.

Also, regarding the Deathtrigger, I'm pretty sure this doesn't contradict any rules, but if it does, then sorry. Oh and sorry about Rule 4, I have trouble with my wording.

...

Akira was sure her plan would work. As far as she could tell, everything was going perfectly. She was right of course; her plan would go off smoothly.

She reviewed the rules in her head.

The Deathnote can kill people through illness.

If you specify an illness, it will happen within 23 days.

If you specify a time for the victim to die of an illness, they will die of an appropriate illness at the specified time.

If an illness and time of death are both specified and the time of death matches the speed at which the illness progresses, then it will happen.

If an illness and time of death are both specified and the time of death is too soon for the illness to take effect and end the victim's life, the victim will die of a heart attack.

This meant that if a cause of death would take longer than 23 days then the 23 day rule was null and void, meaning that she was free to use the Deathtrigger.

The first step was to add a 'condition' for death. In this case Akira had written

Watkin Hash- Heart Attack-Boards a bus and hears a passenger whisper the words "Without Light my heart is dust. My world is dark and empty. This nightmare means nothing without love." He gets off at the next stop and is hit by an orange car,

Hearing the words, "Without Light my heart is dust. My world is dark and empty. This nightmare means nothing without love," whispered by a passenger was a condition for death. Watkin Hash could not die until they were whispered. But it was such an odd sentence, no one would ever utter those words together on their own and the Deathnote couldn't make them.

Light had once tried to get a prisoner to write 'I know that L suspects the Japanese police,' but it didn't work. The Deathnote couldn't give you ideas that weren't your own.

As a result, the Deathnote could not make a person say the phrase "Without Light my heart is dust. My world is dark and empty. This nightmare means nothing without love." The only one who could say those words was Akira. And because the Deathnote tries to make everything happen as naturally as possible, the only way for Watkin Hash to hear the words while on a bus was for him to board the same bus as Akira. It had even brought him to Japan from America.

Akira was sure that Watkin would remain on the bus as long as it took for her to say the magic words. She waited on the bus for an hour. So did Watkins.

This proved that if she used such a condition for someone's death, she could let them live as long as she wanted and then kill at the exact moment she wanted to. This way she didn't have to wory about anyone dying before she got to toy with them. This was all part of her plan to take down Near and the others. She would make them all suffer in mental agony before striking the finishing blow.

'I'll take Ryuuk out too,' she thought. 'I can test my plan tomorrow. If it works perfectly then he'll die. If it doesn't work perfectly then he'll still die, but so will I. But if that's what it takes for revenge, then so be it.'

"Without Light my heart is dust. My world is dark and empty. This nightmare means nothing without love," Akira whispered these words softly. The bus stopped to let off a few passengers, Watkin Hash was one of them. The second his feet touched the road, an orange car ran him over.

Akira smiled when she got off the bus. She had to make sure that she was seen leaving the scene of the crime. 'The police have to suspect me for Plan A to work. I want Near and the flunkies to think they can win, all so that I can yank their hope away from them when we meet. And I want Matsuda to suspect me and doubt me. I want him to struggle with the inner turmoil he'll feel when he realizes that he's engaged to Kira.'

...

Akira hit the speed dial on her cell phone. "The Deathtrigger works. Start killing criminals now. You clear out the prisons and I'll start working on everyone else when I get home." Akira smiled. "Soon enough everyone who had a hand in killing your brother will be dead."

In her apartment, Sayu Yagami excitedly opened her black notebook. With a silver pen she began writing all the names on the computer screen. "Light, your dreams will become a reality. Misa and I will make sure it happens."

...

A/N: This story is almost over. Akira has one last test to run before she confronts Near, Matsuda, and the others.

Wow its 11:26 PM. I wish I could go online right now. I swear, my sleeping patterns are so messed up right now.

Anyway, what did you think of the Deathtrigger? It's all part of Akira's plan to kill everyone. Next chapter she tests her plan to kill Ryuuk. (Sorry Ryuuk fans)

Anyway, just a reminder, Misa will not die. I know this chapter talks about the possibility, but that's just her going over the possibility in her head.

Okay, not counting the epilogue there are probably only two chapters left.

Oh and thanks to Emerald Skies for suggesting Sayu. She was one of the two people I considered using but wasn't sure if I should.


	8. Final Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or Naruto or Bleach

A/N: Okay, I'll try to make this chapter longer, but I'm a pretty lazy person.

I mean no offense to any lawyers regarding certain events in this chapter.

Also, I needed a Japanese name for a criminal, so I used some names from Naruto just because I didn't want to accidenatlly come up with something weird.

Have you seen the names of the characters in the novel? Backyard Bottomslash? Believe Bridesmaid? Quarter Queen? Beyond Birthday? And to think all these names are mentioned before the story begins, and you're stuck trying not to get dist- Backyard Bottomslash WTH!?

I also borrowes a Bleach name for the Shinigami mentioned in this chapter.

And another note, for this chapter I'm calling Near 'Near' instead of L. I can't remember which chapters use what, I'm just forgetful like that.

...

Akira flipped the page of her Naruto manga.

'Is she going to do anything but read manga all day?' Yamamoto let out an internal moan. 'This is so boring.' He took a sip of his cold coffee. 'Who the hell reads manga in the park for five hours straight?'

The investigation team had been desperate and asked Yamamoto to tail Akira for them. He wasn't on the original investigation team, so Akira wouldn't recognize his face, or so they hoped. To be specific, it was more than hoping; they were praying.

...

"There is an eighty percent chance that Akira is Kira," Near had said. "She wants us to suffer before killing us, so our only hope for survival is to prove that she is Kira and apprehend her before she writes our names in the Deathnote. That's assuming she hasn't already."

Matsuda, of course, was pissed. "She's not Kira," he screamed at Near.

Near soon came to regret his decision to meet the team face to face. Matsuda picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed his fist into Near's cheek.

Near fell to the ground, spitting blood. He turned to Matsuda, now restrained by the other members of the team. "I understand you're mad," Near told him. "But would you think with your head for once Matsuda? An American criminal flies to Japan only to be hit by an orange car. How many orange cars do you see around Japan? There is a fifty chance that it was written into the Deathnote that Watkin Hash would be hit by an orange car. Even if it wasn't written in, there is still an eighty percent chance that his death was still caused by the Deathnote."

"But what reason would Kira have to kill this criminal without a heart attack," Asked an angry Matsuda, "And why an orange car?"

"Perhaps this Kira is testing the powers of the Deathnote," Near suggested..

Akira's plan had worked. She had been seen leaving the bus that Watkin Hash had been on. Now the police were tailing her. So she went to the park to read manga, just to bore her 'stalker.'

'So now I'll have to kill Yamamoto as well,' she thought. 'Follow me all you want,' she thought with malice. 'I'm not killing anyone today, Sayu's using her Deathnote to bump off criminals, while all your attention is focused on me.'

She went out of her way to tell Matsuda that she'd be visiting a friend for three days. This would give the team some time to bug her house. This of course would be an important part of humiliating them. 'They'll be forced to rely on L's tactics. I'll rub that in Near's face just to annoy him.' Akira smiled at the thought of Near's misery.

'Near doesn't deserve the title of L,' she thought. 'And I'm going to prove it soon by destroying him in battle. But before that happens I have one final test, just to make sure my plan works.'

The test would be hard to pull off under surveillance, but she knew she could do it.

She needed the test to see if her plan would work, but she was sure it would.

The end was nearing for Near and the rest.

'And Ryuuk shall become the second Shinigami I kill.'

…

'So a Shinigami had to die in order for me to get this notebook,' thought Sayu. It was a little sad, but if it was to get revenge on those who had killed her brother, than so be it. 'It's strange, I used to hate Kira, but all along he was my brother.'

Sayu had indeed hated the mass-murderer Kira, believing it was wrong to pass judgment on the lives on others. Then her mother had been killed by a robber.

Sayu returned home from college one day and found her mother's dead body lying on the floor. The police caught the man responsible, but his lawyer had him cleared of all charges, even though his guilt was obvious.

When Akira gave Sayu the Deathnote, that robber had been the first person who Sayu killed with its powers. The lawyer was the second.

She at first regretted her decision, but once Akira told her that her brother Light was Kira, she came to understand her brother's logic. So she joined Akira's quest for revenge.

'Once this is all over,' Sayu thought, 'Akira and I wil revolutionize the world. People will come to respect Kira and violence will end. War shall be no more. We will create the ideal civilization together!'

Sayu began writing names in the Deathnote.

'Still, I feel bad for the Shinigami that Akira killed. '

But there was no need to feel bad for the Shingami. Sousuke had been known for killing more humans then he needed to survive. He was a cruel Shinigami with no empathy. Akira had bumped into him by pure chance when she had caught him eating an apple. It was a foolish mistake that led to his death.

Ryuuk was talkative and had told Akira about many of the Shigami, and she immediatly recognized Sousuke. He had the top half of a humanoid goat and the bottom half of a horse. Akira knew how cruel Sousuke could be. So she killed him as a test, to see if she could kill Ryuuk. When her plan succeeded, she claimed his Deathnote as a prize and gave it to Sayu.

Not even Ryuuk was aware of this.

…

The websites dedicated to Kira began to regain their former popularity. People debated Kira's goals. Some still felt it was wrong to pass judgment on human lives, others felt that this was the act of a vengeful god.

The media was having its fun with the topic as well, surveying the population, interviewing religious officials, and holding intense debates.

Books were published praising Kira. Books were published calling him a demon.

…

It was a symphony of death. One by one Sayu wrote the names of criminals in her Deathnote. She had been at it for over two hours, yet sadly, there were still more to kill. This time around, the force known as 'Kira' wouldn't allow criminals to live just because they had been locked up. This time would be different.

Sayu came across a name that made her pause. Pein Hoshigaki. 'He was recently charged with his wife's murder, but the jury declared him not-guilty. Everyone knew he was, but the story is that he was somehow able to bribe the members of the jury. Wether this was true or not had nothing to do with the overall situation. He was a criminal destined to be the victim of Akira's one last test. 'The interview is tomorrow,' she thought.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Akira?"

"Yeah, its me."

…

Near hung up the phone and turned to the others. "That was Yamamoto," he told them. He continued building the dice tower he had been working on since the previous night. "Akira is visiting Light's little sister Sayu. If she has some connection to Light Yagami, then the chance that Akira is Kira has now gone up to ninety-eight percent."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Matsuda shouted. He angrily knocked over Near's tower. "Akira isn't Kira. There's just no way!"

"How much do you know about Akira anyway?" Near asked cruelly, ignoring the pain in Matsuda's heart. "Have you ever met her parents?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuda barked.

"I've looked into Akira's past," said Near, standing up for the first time in several hours. "There are no records of her life before two years ago. I had reason to believe that Akira is simply an alias being used by your girlfriend. Right now I'm ninety-nine percent certain that is the case." Near growled angrily. "If you're going to allow your actions to cloud your judgment, then I can't allow you to continue working with us!"

"Well, I'm working with you wether you want me or not!" Matsuda raised his voice in anger. "I want to be here when you're proven wrong. I want you to get on your knees and apologize for suspecting Akira."

"Fine," Near said with a noticeable malice. "But if you do anything to make me regret this decision, then you're gone."

Matsuda was too emotionally invested in Akira's innocence. Near would have never allowed him to continue working on this case had it not been for one simple fact. They were already in the clutches of the Deathnote. Akira had already written their names.

They would die the second they heard the Akira utter the Deathtrigger.

...

Akira burned a single page of the Deathnote. "Now no one but me will ever learn the Deathtrigger," she said. "The second I die is the second the conditions of their death become impossible," she explained to Sayu. "If Nate and the others arrest me, Ryuuk will be stuck with me until I die. So he'll kill me of course. Then with no one to use the Deathtrigger on them, Nate and the others will soon die of Heart Attacks."

Ryuuk did not hear any of this. He was busy munching on apples.

Akira opened up her Deathnote and grabbed a pen. "What was that name you told me again?"

"Pein Hoshigaki," Sayu answered. "They're interviewing him tomorrow."

Pein Hoshigaki- Drowns while being broadcast on live TV. After his death a woman in a red T-Shirt tries to perform CPR. Two birds land on his shoulder and begin to peck at his cheek. He is buried in America the following week.

Akira scribbled down some pointless details of what she wanted to happen to Pein after death. "Let's hope this works."

The following week, Pein was buried in America. Everything had gone just as Akira had written it.

'This proves it,' she thought. 'My plan will work. Ryuuk is going to die and he won't be able to take me with him.'

She had known that Ryuuk was going to die of course. She had killed a Shinigami before. That was how she had gotten Sayu's notebook. But she didn't want to die yet. She considered the possibility it could happen, that's what Sayu was for; Plan B. Had Akira fallen, she would have Sayu to carry out her will.

But she was going to live.

'Together, Sayu and I will save the world.'

...

Pein's death did not go unnoticed by Near. He suspected that Kira was involved, but had no idea what her true purpose was.

But no one had any idea that this was merely a test for what was to come.

"L," Matsuda called out. "Turn on the televesion to Sakura TV."

Near obeyed. He was shocked by what he found.

"Hello _L_, I'm glad you're watching."

For some reason the 'L' came off as extremely sarcastic

The on screen image was an accurate sketch of his face with a sentence childishly scribbled on.

The message was in English and hard to make out.

...

At the ocean will the outcome be seen.

Near this is the end.

...

Near quickly deciphered the message. 'Near this is the end,' was obvious. 'Near, this is the end,' a declaration that this would be over. But what was more disturbing was the first line. Oceans are where rivers end. 'Rivers like me,' he thought.

"This is Kira," said the voice. "I want our foolish battle to end in five days. Come to the place where you met me last time. Do not bring anyone that is not involved in the investigation. I just want you, Matsuda, Yamamoto, Carter, Loud, and Bullock."

'So she knows Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner's true names,' thought Near. 'Not good.'

"Meet me in five days and we'll see to it that this battle ends."

...

Next chapter is the last one. I just hope its not too short. I'm really bad at making long chapters.

So in the next chapter, Akira's plan goes into action.

How will Matsuda react?

What is Akira's plan to kill Ryuuk?

What was the purpose of the final test of the Deathnote?

Will anyone learn Akira's true identity?


	9. Interlude: NinjaNote

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Naruto

Just a short interlude with some Naruto references, just go ahead and skip over this if you don't feel like reading it.

…

What is justice?

Is it in the eye of the beholder?

Or the eye of the law?

Why do we often place more faith in the law then our own morals?

When Kira kills a criminal often times we ask ourselves; is he right or wrong?

When we watch another show like Naruto, does this moral dilemma ever come up?

Ninja kill other ninja, but we don't care unless its our favorite ninja getting killed.

No (Insert Name Here)! Don't die!

But do we think its wrong of our ninja heroes to kill others?

No, because their ninja living in a world where they're allowed to kill.

But Kira lives in our world; you are not allowed to kill!

Has the law really taken priority over our own thoughts in this case?

Or perhaps its because the Naruto characters are forced to kill that we accept them.

Maybe it's because their lives are on the line.

But that jerk Gato could have easily been arrested.

He didn't have to die.

Though I doubt anyone cared when he did.

But when Kira began killing, we all asked ourselves if it was all right.

Is it because of how many people Kira killed?

Can you measure the worth of lives in numbers with simple mathematical equations?

Well, I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

But if fans can accept that Naruto characters are killing villains why is it hard to accept Kira?

Maybe its because we all have faith in the justice system.

Ninja are the justice system of the Naruto world, doing their best to maintain peace.

Kira is not justice.

He's a human being with the power of a Shinigami, taking matters into his own hand.

Maybe that's why.

Maybe it isn't.

Who knows.

…

A/N: Thanks for the OC's everyone. I'll start the epilogue soon.


	10. The End: Execution

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or Naruto

I can't remember if I've been using the spelling Ryuuk or Ryuk. But for this chapter, I'll be going with Ryuk. I've seen both, but this seems to be more popular.

Again I've borrowed a name from Naruto.

Spoiler Warning: L's name revealed.

Also note that I reference events in the novel.

And does anyone know Yamamoto's first name. Come to think of it, I might be mistaken on his last name.

The name Nekomart was something I picked randomly. As far as I know, no Nekomart exists.

I'll begin working on the epilogue soon.

I hope the ending isn't too anti-climactic.

And I hope I didn't contradict myself at any time.

And I apologize for getting a little religious in this chapter.

…

Execution Stanza: The End- Part One: The Confrontation

...

"Be careful Misa," Sayu whispered to her friend.

It was almost time for the confrontation between Kira and her foes.

"Don't worry; the Deathnote is on my side. I've already written everyone's names into the Deathnote, everything will go as I've dictated. Nate Rivers will die today," Akira said with a smile.

Ryuk laughed like a maniac.

"What's so funny, Bakagami?" Akira snarled.

"Hey, don't call me a Stupid God, I can write your name in my Deathnote at any time you know," Ryuk reminded her.

"Yeah, like you'd actually kill me," Akira challenged Ryuk. "Go ahead, do it." She knew Ryuk wouldn't do it. The Deathnote's nature was to make every death as natural as possible while trying to execute any deaths written in the notebook. Thus Akira would be kept around so she could activate the Deathtriggers. This made it unlikely that Ryuk would kill her. The posibility still remained, but she was confident he wouldn't.

Deathnotes are only capable of killing humans, but they're capable of controlling everything, from animals to the weather. One of Akira's earlier tests had proven it.

…

Madara Momichi- Heart Attack- on 8/24 dies of a heart attack in the rain.

…

There hadn't been a cloud in the sky when she wrote that on the 23rd. But the Deathnote made it rain. Deathnotes could also control Shingami. This was how she planned to destroy Ryuk. Akira had also taken measures to ensure that Ryuk wouldn't write her name down. Shingami had no reason to try to see if they could control each other with their notebooks, so she doubted anyone in the Shigami Realm knew about it. Rem certainly hadn't.

…

"Rem, is there a way to control a Shigami," she had once asked.

"No, why do you ask, Misa?"

"Ryuk seems like he could be a threat to Light's plan."

…

"What makes you think I won't?" Asked Ryuk.

Akira just scoffed.

In truth, Ryuk had no desire to kill the girl. Looking at her life span, he chuckled, 'she'll be dieng soon enough anyway.'

Neither of them had any idea that Akira was about to extend her own life with the power of the Deathnote.

Akira headed to the site of the final battle.

…

Near, Lidner, Matsuda, Gevanni, and Rester waited breathlessly. Yamamoto was not with them. They all feared that Kira had gotten to him. They were right.

'This is the same warehouse where I defeated the original Kira,' Near thought to himself. 'Why is this Kira meeting us face to face? Is she that confident that we won't be able to arrest her.? Does she plan to finish us off face to face? Maybe she just wants to mock us?

Near's thoughts continued as he slowly opened the warehouse door. 'But what is her connection to Light Yagami? Was she simply a devoted Kira worshipper? Did she know Light personally? Maybe this Kira was once used by Light in his plans, just like Mikami, Amane, and Takada? Did she have some sort of connection to the first Kira? No, we knew all of Light's movements leading up to his death. He didn't have anyone else helping him.'

Near thrust the warehouse doors open.

Halle Bullook, better known as Halle Lidner, died on the spot, just as Akira had written it.

…

Halle Bullook- Heart Attack- Moments before confronting Kira, dies of a Heart Attack just as thje warehouse doors are thrust open.

…

"No, Halle," exclaimed Near, displaying more emotion than ever before in his life. Deep, down, he knew it was all over, but a small part of him clung to the hope of denial. His grip was slipping fast.

"She was just the first to go," said a synthetic voice. "By the time I'm done here today, you'll all be gone!"

….

Execution Stanza: The End Part II: The Revenge Begins Now!

…

The members of the investigation looked forward. Ryuk stood before them.

"Hello again," Was all he said. He wasn't really sure how to act in this sort of situation so he remained mostly silent.

Remembering everyone that had died, Near began to snap. He could think of no way out of this and couldn't handle the threat of death. "It's you again. You've brought misery to our world again," Near growled angrily. Just as Light had done many years ago when he realized it was all over, Near began to lose his cool. "You stupid Shinigami! Have you nothing better to do with your time!" Nobody had ever seen him this angry. They all lost faith, believing that Near had given up.

In truth, this was just the Deathnote taking effect. Akira could see it in her mind. She was the puppeteer, and they were all her puppets. They were already in her grasp. She was pulling all their strings, Near's, Rester's, Gevanni's, and Matsuda's.

Akira remembered a portion of what she had written in the Deathnote for poor Nate.

Hears the phrase "Hello again." And responds, "You stupid Shinigami! Have you nothing better to do with your time!"

The only reason he would respond to the phrase "Hello again," with, "You stupid Shinigami," was if a Shinigami he'd already met was the one to say, "Hello again." That Shinigami was Ryuk. Of course, there were other measures Akira had taken to ensure this occurred during her confrontation Near and not before. It was unnecessarily complicated, but perhaps it was her career as an actor that left her desiring the dramatic.

"So the four of you are all that's left," Akira said with a smile. They couldn't see this, though, because she was wearing a thick brown robe with her hood drawn over her face. 'Actually, it's five,' she thought. 'But that's my little secret.'

"Show yourself Akira, we know it's you," Near said angrily.

Akira joyfully remembered a plan she had abandoned. In it, Sayu was to come to the warehouse in her place, just to mess with Near's morale. "Akira," she would say, "Who is Akira?" She would then lower her hood and reveal that Near had gotten it wrong. It would have devastated Near and served to infuriate Matsuda, who would have rubbed the mistake in Near's face.

But in the end she decided that she would rather devastate Matsuda by revealing herself as Kira. There were other ways to screw with Near's head. In Akira's opinion, they were much more effective ways.

"Kira, you're under arrest for the murders of Halle Lidner, Roger Ruvie, Yamamoto, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, and the mass murder of criminals world wide," Matsuda stepped forward with his gun pointed at Kira.

That's when she lowered her hood.

"A…ki…ra," Whispered Matsuda. He could see the ring on her sparking in the light, almost mocking him. He lowered his gun.

"Stupid Matsuda, so easy to fool," Akira said with a smile. "You were so devoted to me that it was pathetic. Now I realize _how he must have felt about me._"

"How who felt about you?" Matsuda had asked.

Near was the only one to realize it. "You're real name isn't Akira is it? You're the actress and super model Misa Amane."

"That's right, _L._" She added an impressive amount of sarcasm to the title 'L,' drawing on her talents as an actress once more.

"You know," she continued, "I don't think you deserve that title. Ryuk told me about your little speech that you gave on the day that Light died. You said that with Mello's help, you were able to surpass Lawliet! But I disagree. You'll never be as good as he was."

Near was shocked to learn that she knew L's true name.

"How do you know L's name, Misa?" Near demanded.

"My name is Akira, Nate," she reminded him that she knew his true name as well and could kill him at any time.

"Hand over the Deathnote," demanded Rester.

"I don't have it with me," Akira told them. "Your names are all in it though, I can guarantee that."

"Then why haven't we died yet? Why'd you risk confronting us face to face?" Asked Matsuda. "Are you just going to toy with us?"

"Toy with you?" Akira laughed. "I'm going to break all of you. Want to know a secret? I'm invincible right now. I've discovered a secret way to use the Deathnote on a higher level. It's the Deathtrigger. With it I can write someone's name in the Deathnote without killing them. In fact, with it, I can make myself immune to the Deathnote. But I have no need for that yet, because I came up with an even better idea. You see, the way that the Deathtrigger works is very simple. You create a condition for death that can only be met when you allow it. For me, I like to use an odd phrase or saying. Something no one else will say. Well, it's a bit hard to explain, so how about I show you." She took out a small sheet of paper and handed it over to Near. "This isn't from the actual Deathnote but this is exactly what I wrote."

Matsuda foolishly read the note out loud.

"Anthony Carter," he said, "Shot in the Heart. Hears someone say, 'I loved him but you all took him away from me. Now your hearts shall feel the same pain as me,' and is then shot in the heart."

Near was the only one who realized Matsuda's idiotic blunder.

Gevanni's gun fell to the ground and fired a single shot directly into Restner's heart.

Akira laughed, "Honestly, I had no idea you'd say it for me. My plan was to say the trigger phrase myself to demonstrate its power, but you said it for me. That's just awesome!"

"You idiot," Near shouted at Matsuda.

Matsuda nearly began to cry. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Neither could Akira, she hadn't planned anything nearly as interesting as this little development.

"Now I only have four of you left to kill," Akira said innocently. "Then I'm going to go eat some pie." The three humans cringed in fear, believing this to be another trigger phrase. This was just what Akira had written for all of them. No one even questioned her use of the number 'four.'

…

Hears the phrase, 'Now I only have four of you left to kill, then I'm going to go eat some pie,' and cringes in fear, believing this phrase to be a Deathtrigger.

…

This was written into the entries for Matsuda, Near, and Gevanni.

The Death Note was unable to make humans think things they never would under normal circumstances, but if you were careful enough with your wording, you could bring about any emotion in their hearts.

This was all pointless in the grand scheme of things, but Akira had fun scaring them. But now it was time for the rest of her explanation. "I have three more trigger phrases for the rest of you. But if you lock me up, Ryuk will be locked up with me. Of course, this means he'll kill me to escape. I'm the only one who knows your trigger phrases. As long as I'm alive, you won't die, unless I utter those magic words."

With each sentence Akira completed, her targets feared they would meet their end.

"But if I die, the condition for your death becomes impossible, and you'll die of heart attacks. Except for you, Nate, I've written a second death for you. If the first one becomes impossible, the second will take effect." This was true; Akira had tested this plan before killing Watkin Hash. She had written two deaths for the criminal Sammin Matts. "And trust me, it's painful."

…

Sammin Matts- Heart Attack-Goes to the Nekomart Pet Store and hears the phrase, "That cat is so cute. He reminds me of Light. I think I want to buy him." Then he dies of a Heart Attack.

Sammin Matts-Shot in the head.

…

Akira wrote both deaths only a few seconds apart, but she wrote it a few days before Nekomart went out of business. The day Nekomart closed; Sammin was shot in the head. At first, Akira considered the possibility that the Deathtrigger simply didn't work. But that possibility was excluded when Watkin Hash died.

…

"Who should I kill next," Akira said evilly. "There are four of you left."

This time, her use of the number 'four' instead of 'three' was not unnoticed.

"Don't you mean three?" Ryuk asked.

"Are you saying Yamamoto is alive?" Matsuda asked.

"No," Akira said to both of them. "He's dead." She turned to the Shinigami. "My fourth victim will be you, Ryuk."

Ryuk let out a hysterical laugh. "Do you actually think you could kill me?" He couldn't stop laughing. "I hate to tell you this, Misa, but your life span is almost up."

"Well I assume I'm supposed to be executed or something. Near and the others were probably going to end up catching me. But if I kill them with the Deathnote, then that will extend my life span."

It was listed as a rule that killing certain humans would extend the life spans of others.

This was indeed the truth.

"We'll see," said Ryuk, laughing at the idea. 'She thinks she can kill me. Humans never cease to amaze me.'

"But who shall I kill next," Akira mused playfully, "How about Matsuda!"

Just as she had written, Matsuda wet himself.

He was thoroughly embarrassed, but no one seemed to notice.

Akira took a deep breath. "The world without Light is the world without hope. I shall be the new Light. I am the new Kira. I will save the world from injustice."

Gevanni fell over dead.

"Y..y..ou," Matsuda's voice was shaking, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I loved you," he sobbed, "How could you?" He pointed his gun at Akira and pulled the trigger, shooting his fiancé in the shoulder.

Akira let out a little cry of pain as she fell. "Touta?" She asked. She sounded so hurt that Matsuda couldn't bare it anymore. The memories flashed through his head. Memories of how they met, their first date, and their first kiss all played out in his mind.

Matsuda pointed the gun at himself, just as Akira had written it.

"Baka," Akira laughed. Matsuda hadn't really shot her. The blood flowing onto the concrete wasn't even hers. It was a little trick she'd planned before hand involving a bullet proof vest, a small bag of blood, and some words written into the Deathnote.

…

Touta Matsuda-Suicide- Hears the phrase, 'Now I only have four of you left to kill, then I'm going to go eat some pie,' and cringes in fear, believing this phrase to be a Deathtrigger. Next he hears the phrase, 'Who shall I kill next. How about Matsuda,' and wets himself. Hysterical, he fires a shot at his fiancé. Seeing what he believes to be her blood, he points his gun at himself and commits suicide.

…

"Now let me explain something I said earlier," Akira spoke to Near. "You said you and Mello were able to catch Kira together, thus surpassing Lawliet. But you're wrong. Had Lawliet not laid the ground work, you wouldn't have been able to do anything against Light. Lawliet forced Light to reveal the Deathnote, if he hadn't done that, you and Mello would never have known about it. You wouldn't have won had you not worked upon the foundation he had already built. Mello might have been able to surpass L over time but you never will. I can see it in your eyes. You've given up. You're all alone and you can't stand it. Mello wouldn't have given up. He'd still be trying to fight me. If he had survived then at least this battle would have been interesting. But I had this fight won from the start! You know it don't you; Lawliet respected Mello more than you. That's why he told Mello about the Wara Ningyo Murders and not you. You were nothing in L's eyes."

This logic wasn't exactly true, but it got the trick done. It messed with Near's head just enough to seal his fate.

'Ryuk seems so calm,' thought Akira, 'But he'll soon be as angry as raging bull. I can't wait to hear what Near says.'

"Shut up!" Shouted Near. "Shut up! You're nothing. You never meant anything to Light! He just used you and you're still following his ideals. You're still working toward his goals! You meant nothing to him!"

'Not yet, huh?' Akira thought. "I believed in Kira's goals long before I met Light. My revenge and my quest for world peace are two completely different objectives that have little to do with each other. Right now, this is all about Light and not Kira. As for the subject of him using me, of course I know he was using me. But that's not important to me. I love him and that's all there is to it." Akira kicked her brain into gear. 'What to say next? 'You were nothing in L's eyes,' was the trigger phrase, but apparently it was taking a little time to work. 'Did I mess up? No, I'm sure this will work.' Akira smiled. "Near its over, bye-bye Nate Rivers," declaring the end was sure to drive him over the edge.

Hearing the words, 'Near its over, bye-bye Nate Rivers,' he was sure that was the trigger phrase. The plan worked, bringing about the end.

"You may be able to kill me, but there is no way you can kill a God, even an idiot like him!" He pointed at Ryuk. "Kill her, Ryuk! She thinks she can kill you, don't let her get away with it!"

Ryuk felt strangely angry. "You're right, I am a God. How dare you order me around?"

"Like I should be afraid of you!" Near spat. "Misa's already written my name down. There's nothing you can do to me!"  
"You're wrong," Ryuk said evilly. "I can't kill you, but I can hurt you."

This was extremely out of character for Ryuk, but he didn't realize it. He had no idea he was already caught in Akira's trap.

….

Nate Rivers- Strangled by a Shinigami

….

Ryuk dropped his Deathnote on the floor and wrapped his hands around Nate's throat, squeezing the life out of the young man, laughing as he did so. Nate struggled in vain. When his lifeless body slumped over, Ryuk realized what he had done. He'd killed a human without using the Deathnote. It was a crime punishable by death. His eyes widened in fear as he realized what he had done.

"You, you made me do this!" He accused Akira.'

"Told you I could kill you," Akira said with a laugh. "I just wish I could see your death. I imagine you want to kill me right now, since you're going to be killed anyway. But I imagine they'll be here soon."

Akira wished she could see the Shinigami who arrived to take Ryuk away, but at least she could hear his screams of fear echoing through the air as they dragged him away, back to the Shinigami Realm.

…

Akira couldn't remember all the details she had written in to assure that everyone arrived at the warehouse together, and to control their emotions, but the entry was something along the lines of-

Nate Rivers- Strangled by a Shinigami- Hears the phrase, 'Now I only have four of you left to kill, then I'm going to go eat some pie,' and cringes in fear, believing this phrase to be a Deathtrigger. Hears the words 'You were nothing in L's eyes,' spoken to him, and is soon after strangled by an angry Shinigami. This is witnessed by several bored Shinigami in the Shinigami Realm with an intense interest in upholding the laws of the Shinigami. They arrive moments later to inspect his body.

….

By using phrases like 'bored Shigami,' she could ensure that Shingami in the Shinigami Realm would succumb to boredom. With boredom came the desire to do _something, _this is how she opened them to the idea of upholding Shigami law. Thus she insured that they would arrive to take Ryuk away before he could do anything, even if they would have normally done nothing of the sort.

Ryuk was still in sight when she called out, "By the way Ryuk, Light told me what you said about there being no Heaven or Hell. I think you're wrong! There is a Heaven and that's where Light is" She shouted.

Akira flipped through Ryuk's Deathnote and found the last entry.

…

Light Yagami

…

Akira stepped outside and whispered to herself, "I have faith that there is a Heaven. I'm sure of it. And Light is waiting there for me." Tilting her head toward the sky, she said, "Light, Lawliet, now that you're no longer enemies, I hope that you can be friends. When I join you, lets all hang out together."

….

Be careful when messing with the human heart

The consequences could be beyond what you can handle

….

You Messed with the Wrong Person

When You Messed with Him

Now I've got You in my Grasp

To Bend You to my Whim

You Cannot Escape

The Fate I Wrote for you

I've Declared Your Life Over

There is Nothing You can do

Now Beg on Your Knees

Get Down and Plead

Maybe I'll Spare You

Maybe I'll Make You Bleed


	11. Epilogue End

Deathnote Epilogue End

Thanks for the OC's everyone.

…

Deal! Heres NeoKiras stats:  
Name: Takato Kenshi/NeoKira  
Age: 24  
Appearence: Like L, very creepy but with a sraight spine and no weird  
outbursts  
Personality: Like Misa to light, He only wishes to please her.

…..

True Name: Zach Morgana

Nickname (If Any): none

Age: 22

Description: Shortish black hair. Wears glasses. Usually keeps to himself

Personality: Supports the actions of Kira. Kind person. He does not worship  
Kira, since he followes another religion(Christinanity), but supports the  
actions of Kira none the less. He loves to debate people, especially on  
whether Kira is wrong or not.

For or Against Kira: For Kira

I know you stated that you're a Christian without stating a specific denomination, but I'm making Zach a Catholic to establish a friendship between him and Ana.

….  
True Name: Kyohaku Yagami. Uh, she could be Sayu's daughter/granddaughter...

Nickname (If Any): Kyoha

Age: 21

Description: Long black hair to waist, violet eyes, questionable black  
notebook

Personality: Temperous, kind, obsessive.

For or Against Kira: For Kira

….

True Name: Anabelle Reole

Nickname (If Any): Ana, Kicks

Age: Twenty or so.

Description: Short black hair with pink bangs; Plain blue eyes. Likes  
multicolored patterns with stripes. Bad hearing. Loves music, attends music  
school for drums, she's okay at it. Not really good. She's in a band, you can  
make one up. Puts an L emblem on some of her clothes, makes her the subject of  
some prejudice. She'd rather die than live in a world ruled by Kira. But this  
doesn't develop until she actually is twenty. Etc.

Personality: Sort of depressed, hates how pleasant the world is because of  
Kira, wants it to go back the same, AKA in balance. Is happy when in large  
groups.

For or Against Kira: Against. She's Catholic, and believes that only God has  
the right to decide the deaths of people. Very pro-L.

Sorry the pro-L thing couldn't work out in the story, but I had been planning the new L's role for awhile now.

….

True Name: Amarantha Z. Phoenix

Nickname (If Any): Zi, Zia, Amy

Age: 22

Description: Dark brown hair to her shoulders and icy silver eyes and has a  
green canvas bag, usually carries weapons and her guitar. Attends the college  
of arts to persue her career as an artist and pianist. She is neither for or  
against Kira but is against his choice of killing innocent people.

Personality: Has an eccentric personality and prefers to listen than talk. Is  
highly industrious, manipulative and straight-forward but has great empathy  
for others. Has a nasty streak due to her temper and a facination for the  
supernatural. Is afraid of lightning

For or Against Kira: Against

……

True Name: Roraito Ryuuzaki

Nickname (If Any): Eru

Age: 20

Description, I am a sharp witted person who is quite strange in appearance  
to a few people. I have many quirks, like the original "Ryuuzaki(L)", I eat  
nothing but sweets, but I gain no weight, and have no sicknesses. I am an  
orphan, who lives under the roof of an orphanage for gifted children. I have  
many names, so I do not trust to tell my real name, I apologize for this,  
but..the fact of the matter is...I don't trust you. I am an Investigator in  
secret, working for the sakT croeF ( the phrase, "sakT croeF" is a fake  
message, you must decode the phrase) I do not want this information in the  
wrong hands, if you do not tell anyone of this, you might gain my trust, and a  
place in the Kira investigation.  
Personality: A calm, unbelievable type person.

For or Against Kira: Against Kira in every way, what this Kira in Japan is  
doing, is completely out of the question. If you are Kira, and if you know  
Kira, this is a message for him/her..."People who play God, go to Hell."

Due to my laziness, instead of working for the sakT croeF, you'll be running it.

……

Wow, that last one scared me a little.

My advice, get an account because you can definitely write!

Anyway, to find out who's who, you have to go to the reviews okay.

Okay, I'm going to slip into character now.

I decided to have a little fun experimenting with my writing style.

I hope nobody hates me for what I've done with their OC's.

I tried to incorporate what you guys wrote about your personalities, but it was a little difficult.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, Naruto, Bleach, WacDonalds, or Boogiepop.

Warning: The epilogue is a bit open ended.

………

So you've made it this far have you. Whether you're for or against Kira; this is the truth of how Akira became the new Kira. Who am I? You don't need to know. If you must call me something then Boogiepop Shippuden will do fine. You may be wondering why I've told you this. If you don't believe me, then fine, you don't have to pay attention.

The Shinigami Ryuk may not have believed in Heaven or Hell, but I do. This world is spiraling somewhere and I can't tell which way is up. Akira's got her opponents trying to stop her from killing. If they knew what I knew then Akira would easily fall from her throne. But they may beat her without my help anyway. But Akira has her supporters too, and with this knowledge they could defeat Kira's enemies.

Why am I telling you this? It's because I can't pick a side. I'm hoping someone with better judgment then my own will come along and read this. Then they'll make the right call and save the world, be it from Kira or from criminals.

Now, who are Kira's opponents? There are a few, but even I couldn't find out that much about them as a whole. They're pretty secretive. They operate as a group, called sakT croeF. At first glance it's obviously an anagram for Task Force, but beyond that I know little about them. I have identified a few of its members, but I know nothing of their ranks within the organization. I don't even know if it has six members or a thousand.

But the same can be said of the Autumn Squad, an organization that serves Kira. They are a small group of Kira's trusted supporters that help to carry out Kira's will. One of their main tasks is to convert Kira Worshippers into Supporters. Perhaps you are a Kira Worshipper. One thing I can tell you is this: Kira does not wish to be worshipped like a God. Admire her if you choose but do not bow down before her for that is not what she desires.

Now, there's a bit more left to the story, but from here on out I'll be focusing a bit less on Akira and a bit more on the other characters in the story, although I do have one last note about Akira. She's changed her last name twice since then.

Do you know who she is now?

….

A young man with messy black hair walked down the street. Heads turned to gaze upon his simple appearance; he wore a wrinkled white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. But to top it off you'd ironically need to cast your gaze lower. This man wore no shoes!

You'd think only a child would walk around dressed like this, but this man was obviously near his twenties. (In truth he was twenty-four, but you'd never guess by looking at him.) He walked down the street with a single thought echoing through his head. 'I know who you are, Kira, and I will find you.'

He continued walking down the street, fully aware of the stares he was receiving. That's when something caught his eye. Two children were playing with a rubber beach ball in the near by park, they looked American, which explained why they ignored every one's desperate pleas when one followed the ball into the street. He couldn't have been older than four.

'Where are your parents,' thought the man as he saw the car heading straight toward the child. The car's driver was too busy talking on his cell phone to notice though, by the looks of it he was a foreigner as well and thus he too was unable to understand the cries of the pedestrians. It seemed everyone around him was too shocked to try to save the child.

If anyone feels bad for the child at this point, don't worry, he's perfectly fine. He's currently living with his wife in a big house somewhere in Florida. He owes it all to that mysterious L look alike who pushed him out of the way. That man did survive as well, but he wasn't lucky enough to escape unharmed.

…

"Where am I?" He asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"You're in the hospital," said a familiar voice. "You were hit by that car after you saved that child, so I brought you here."

"You're that actress Akira Hitsugaya aren't you?" He asked. "My name is Takato Kenshi, I'm you're biggest fan. I've wanted to meet you for so long, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"I am L."

….

Yes she is that Akira, though you probably figured it out already. There aren't that many girls named Akira in this world. But that's not important. Other unimportant things include _how _Kenshi convinced Akira that he was L. What is important is the fact he did. He told her he knew she was Kira and could prove it. But he managed to convince her that he supported the actions of Kira.

So he inherited the third Death Note.

Now as any die hard Akira fan will tell you, Akira and Takato are happily married now, and they have two children, a boy named Daisuke and a girl named Lulu. Lulu is married and expecting a daughter of her own. You may not think this is important, but I want to remind you that Akira and Takato have families. Should you choose to side with the sakT croeF, this is the family you will risk destroying.

Sayu married as well and gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Kyohaku Yagami. When she was only nineteen she joined the Autumn Squad, never knowing that her own mother was one of the three Kira's she served. She quickly rose up the ranks becoming one of the two most recognizable members of the organization. So now let us fast forward to that time, which is now, twenty-two years after the death of Ryuk.

…

Kyohaku Yagami jogged through the forest looking for her friend. Her long black hair trailed behind her. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. 'The Autumn Squad meeting starts in forty minutes.' She knew her friend loved to stroll through the woods when he wanted to relax, so she prayed he would be there. 'We were supposed to meet before going to the Autumn Squad meeting.'

She finally found her friend after a few minutes of jogging around. "Hey Zach, who's your friend?" She called out to the young man in the business suit. He had short black hair and wore glasses, combined with the suit he was wearing; this gave him a very intelligent look. This man was one case where judging a book by its cover would do you no harm. He had graduated from high school at the age of fifteen and finished college at the age of seventeen. He had a high paying job at the age of eighteen but was constantly moving up the ladder. Now he runs his own company.

Part of me regrets having to make your decision even harder, but should you choose to go against Kira, we will lose this man, Zach, who has donated several millions to various charity organizations around the world. If we lose him, the world will suffer a tragic loss. He's not only donated money, but time as well, organizing several charity events to find cures for disease and to help end world hunger.

"This is Anabelle Reole, I know her from church," he explained. "We were just having a friendly debate over Kira. She says that only God has the right to judge people and take their lives away, but I believe its possible that Kira was given his power _by _God, chosen to bring justice to this world. Though we believe in God, not everyone does, so even if God were to kill criminals via heart attacks, people may dismiss it as a coincidence. They'd say that the heart attacks were a sign of stress brought on by committing the crimes. With Kira, a human, operating, people cannot deny his existence and thus people are more likely to stop committing crimes."

Kyohaku turned to Annabelle; she had black hair with pink bangs and plain blue eyes. Now that Kyohaku thought about it, she recognized Ana from somewhere. "You're the drummer in that band "The Law of L," aren't you? Oh my God, I love you guys!"

"Thanks," Ana answered meekly. "Well, I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet a friend of mine soon."

Its sad really, Zach and Ana are such good friend, but they're secretly enemies as well. Neither one had any idea of the other's role in the upcoming war. Ana is a legendary detective and her goal is to catch Kira. Thus the two ended up unknowingly facing each other in an anonymous battle of wits. Her cellphone rang and she answered quickly. "Yes, Watari?"

"I've mailed you all the files I could find on L's computer, just as you've asked."

When she was younger, Ana was very pro-L, but her life was shattered when she began to investigate the Kira case personally. Things were adding up in all the wrong ways and she began to suspect the worse. 'What if Kira is L?' This thought haunted her, but she had a job to do. Luckily she was not alone; she had allies, the sakT croeF for one. They would go up against Kira just as the Task Force had done, years ago. But this time they would have a new advantage. They'd have more then one genius on their side, including Eru.

Eru was a legendary detective whose name came from the Japanese pronunciation of the title "L." Ana had never met Eru face to face, but they often talked over the phone. Once he had said, "One day, I shall become the true L."

Ana hoped he would be successful.

Ana called him now. "Watari has sent me the files you requested, I'll mail them to you as soon as I get home."

"Ana," said Eru, "There is something I have to tell you." There was a pause. Ana didn't know the meaning behind the pause, but she would have never guessed the simple truth, Eru was stuffing a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. "I trust you; I want to meet you in person. Please meet me at the WacDonalds tomorrow at 2:00."

To receive Eru's trust was a great honor.

"Give me your wallet," interrupted a voice.

"Sorry, I have to go," said Ana, she hung up and turned to the voice. She recognized the man's face immediately; he was a criminal who had been appearing in the news a lot lately. He was nothing special, just a man who went around mugging women. He held a knife in his right hand. It was nothing Ana couldn't handle.

The muggers legs were wide open, had Ana been in a bad mood, he would have been in big trouble. But she was feeling nice that day, and knocked him to the ground with a swift kick to the jaw. She quickly arrested him and took him to the police station where he would await a trial.

Ana operated as a normal police officer while also attending music school and playing in a band, it was a very busy life-style. But on occasion she would solve crimes as the legendary detective "Kicks."

The police force didn't support Kira like they had long ago, out of fear. It seems they had decided that killing criminals was unforgivable. This meant that if she was called upon by Eru to help solve the case as a full time member of the sakT croeF she would easily be able to leave her job.

The sakT croeF had only been mildly active up until this point, but they would soon awaken with full force. Not everyone on the team is a genius, but Eru and Kicks are. So is Amarantha Z. Phoenix A.K.A. Zi.

While not really for or against Kira, she hated the fact that he killed innocent people. So she had vowed to take him down.

….

"Thank you for coming, Zach and Kyohaku."

This was a very special meeting of the Autumn Force; only two members had been invited. Those were of course, Zach and Kyohaku. The woman speaking to them now was the leader of the Autumn Squad, who always wore a robe to the meetings, but not today.

"Mom?" Kyohaku asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you were the leader of the Autumn Squad."

"I didn't want to affect your decision in joining the Autumn Squad by telling you I was a part of it," Sayu explained. "But now I am going to explain to you the purpose of the Autumn Squad. You see, currently, there are three Kiras operating in this world. I am one of them."

Sayu told them about the Death Note. "Should anything happen to one of us Kiras, it's been arranged so that the Death Note will transfer to Zach. In that event I want you two to work together to stay ahead of the police."

"I suppose detectives like L will also be a threat," said Kyohaku.

"Yes," answered her mom. "Detectives _like _L will be a threat. But L himself is on our side. Its Detectives like Eru and the sakT croeF that we need to fear."

…

The next day Ana met Eru at WacDonalds. As agreed, he would identify himself by sitting at a table in the back while holding two chocolate shakes. She had assumed one would be for her, but Eru was sucking on both straws. "I take it you're Ana," he said.

"And you're Eru?" She asked in response, while nodding.

"Yes. Now come, let us go somewhere less public."

And they headed to a hotel room where Zi was waiting for them. There they discussed the case. They were the only three sakT croeF members present at the time, but they've since been joined by others. Eru and Ana discussed the case while Zi simply listened.

The only time she spoke was when L and Ana entered the room. "What took so long."

Have I mentioned that Zi and Ana both do a lot of volunteer work? Sorry to divert from the main story line, but my point is this. There is a war between two sides right now. Kira and the sakT croeF are going head to head and in this battle of geniuses the information I have can end it all in an instant. But before you decide who to help, I want to let you know that there are human lives involved.

And since I won't have time to focus on her later, let me tell you a bit about Zi. She once single-handedly apprehended a terrorist, thwarting a plot that would have killed thousands. So while she may seem like a minor character here, don't under estimate her strength, or her worth.

Eru gobbled his sweets as he listened to Ana's theories about the Autumn Force. It was well known that they supported Kira, but she believed they were working directly for Kira, carrying out his will.

Eru cut an entire pumpkin pie into four slices and ate one in an instant before decorating a second slice with whipped cream. He ate that too before turning his attention to the mudd pie in front of him. "Kira is evil," he said. "And we need to stop him."

…

So that's how it began over a year ago. It is a war between geniuses and only one side can win.

Whose side are you cheering for?

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

The End?

…

Sorry for making it so open ended, I didn't want either side to win since the OC's were enemies and I didn't want anyone's OC to die. And sorry I couldn't use all the OC's equally, some were just easier to fit in. So that's the end of this story, unless you want to read the deleted scenes.

Even if you don't, please check out the announcements at the end.


	12. Sokujo: Deleted Scenes and Author's Note

DELETED SCENES

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote! I also don't own Dani California or Ben 10.

…

I love crotch hits but I was trying to keep this story as serious as possible.

…..

"There is an eighty percent chance that Akira is Kira," Near had said. "She wants us to suffer before killing us, so our only hope for survival is to prove that she is Kira and apprehend her before she writes our names in the Deathnote. That's assuming she hasn't already."

Matsuda, of course, was pissed. "She's not Kira," he screamed at Near.

Near soon came to regret his decision to meet the team face to face. Matsuda picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed his fist into Near's cheek.

….

That scene made it into the story, but I almost followed up with.

Near angrily stood up and shouted, "Do you realize the chances of Akira being Kira are close to one-hundred percent? Watkin Hash was obviously killed by Kira!" The young albino angrily thrust his foot into Matsuda's crotch, causing the man to fall to the floor.

Matsuda rolled around in agony, clutching his crotch in pain.

…..

In the end I decided to have a little fun by having him pee his pants though.

Other lines I left out included Matsuda's complaint about him dieing a virgin, but I thought it was unnecessary to put that in.

I also considered having Matsuda live until the end, because I like him. But I decided against it.

…..

As you know, I considered killing off Misa, but didn't.

This is how her Death would have played out.

.

.

.

Ryuk has just killed Near and he knows he will soon be executed.

Ryuk: So you've actually managed to kill me. Now what?

Akira: I'm writing my own name in the Death Note, so that I can finally be with Light.

Ryuk: That won't work you know…

Akira: light told me what you said about there being no Heaven or Hell. But I think you're wrong. I believe there is a Heaven, and Light is waiting for me there.

….

I kept most of it the same except I took out the part about Misa/Akira killing herself.

……..

My original plan was for Sayu to get the Death Note first, and then enlist the aid of Misa, but I ditched that idea. I even planned to remove Sayu from the story entirely until Emerald Skies suggested I put her in.

At another stage of the story, Akira's roommate Haruka was to be the second Kira.

Sadly, the second Kira didn't show up as much as I had hoped.

…..

Lastly this poem

You Messed with the Wrong Person

When You Messed with Him

Now I've got You in my Grasp

To Bend You to my Whim

You Cannot Escape

The Fate I Wrote for you

I've Declared Your Life Over

There is Nothing You can do

Now Beg on Your Knees

Get Down and Plead

Maybe I'll Spare You

Maybe I'll Make You Bleed

…

It was originally supposed to go to the tune of Dani California, but I got stuck at…

…

You Messed with the Wrong Person

When You Messed with Him

Now I've got You in my Grasp

To Bend You to my Whim

Light Yagami

Rest in Peace

Something, Something

Something Release

Light Yagami

……..

……..

……..

Now for a note about upcoming stories,

This took a lot of effort and it will be awhile before I write another serious story.

I still have to write The Village Hidden in the Sky for Naruto.

My next Death Note story will likely be a Light/L/Light YAOI crackfic.

Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

If I remember your profile correctly you dislike YAOI, so I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you don't read it by mistake.

Other shows I'm planning to write stories for.

….

InuYasha

An InuKag story.

Ben 10

Ben/Gwen comedy.

So what if they're cousins. Everyone knows that when you make a TV show people will want couples so whoever created this show knew what they were getting into when they made the male and female leads cousins. I swear, they must want us to ship Ben/Gwen!

Xiaolin Showdown

A lot of Xiaolin Showdown ideas are living in my head, but it will be a while before I get there.

…

Well, that's all I have to say.

See you all later!


End file.
